Peace at home Peace at world
by crazyaboutto
Summary: A new war brewing; new alliances are needed. Is there any other better way than an arranged marriage to form an alliance? A different kind of marriage fiction. (summary sucks just give it a shot though) Zutara story. Zuko x Katara I don't own cover image


**Hey everyone! (Imagine I've said this in Spidey's voice from** _ **Captain America Civil War**_ **) This is my first Zutara and ATLA fic. I own nothing but this fic. This is an AU. (Although every fic is an AU cuz they aren't canon) English isn't my native language. Be sure to tell me my mistakes whether it's a grammar mistake or a plot hole. Anyways, back to the fic. As it's written in the summary, this is an arranged marriage fic but it's kind of different than others. Idk if this was done b4 but I've never read this type. At the end of the first chapter there is a question. I couldn't decide secondary pairing. FYI, I really REALLY don't like Aang so I am not sure if he'll be in this story. If I add him, he won't be 12 year-old self and it won't be a major thing. Finally, there will be time jump between some chapters. (I haven't decided which chapters yet)**

 **Important things:**

 **Zuko doesn't have scar**

 **Some characters can be OOC but hey, this is an AU and some things that caused characters development haven't happened**

 **Ursa never left and Kya is alive**

 **Ozai couldn't tell Azulon that he wanted to become Fire Lord but he is still an asshole and evil**

 **Azulon died and Iroh succeeded to the throne and also Lu Ten is alive**

 **History will be explained in the first chapter**

 **Ages (for now)**

 **Zuko 16**

 **Sokka and Mai 15**

 **Katara, Ty Lee and Azula 14**

Despite being the Fire Lord, Iroh would always find time for his family whether it's for tea time or life lessons, mostly both of them at the same time even though the other person wouldn't realize. Today was no exception. He was on his way to royal gardens with two servants and royal guards when he asked one servant to summon Zuko and Azula to royal gardens and the other to summon Ozai and Ursa to Fire Lord's chambers. When they reached the gardens, Iroh signaled a young servant girl to come next to him. "How may I assist you today, your grace?" the girl asked while bowing.

Iroh smiled. "Can you bring my teapot, three tea cups and a small table, Sun? I would like to talk with my niece and nephew." Sun bowed with a smile on her face, happy that Fire Lord Iroh remembered someone like her name then turned to retrieve the things Fire Lord asked for. As soon as Sun left, Iroh turned to his guards, "You are dismissed today. I'll be waiting for Princess Azula and Prince Zuko here. Then I'll go to my chambers." Head of the guards, Jee, opened his mouth to protest but Iroh cut his word. "Are you going to defy your Fire Lord?" Jee shut his mouth and signaled other guards to follow him outside of gardens. Iroh chuckled. At times like this, he loved being the Fire Lord. He walked towards the small pond with turtle-ducks in it and sat under the tree next to the pond.

After waiting for a minute, Sun came with the things Iroh asked for. She bowed while saying "Your highness, I forgot to ask you which tea you want, so I brought ginseng and jasmine. Forgive me, your grace." She put down the table in front of Iroh and out other materials on the top of the table.

"Do not worry at all, Sun. I love both of them." Iroh said then he spotted Zuko and Azula coming towards him. They were arguing again. Iroh sighed, he remembered his younger days when he and Ozai were always picking fights with each other. He looked at Sun. "You are dismissed for now." He turned the way Zuko and Azula came "Evening, nephew and niece"

Azula and Zuko sat in front of him. Azula was pouting and Zuko seemed to be done with this conversation before it even started "Good evening Uncle/Fire Lord" they said in unison. Boredom could be sensed from the way they spoke.

Iroh, in contrast to them, ignored their broodiness and talked cheerfully. "How are you today?" The look Azula was giving him was 'Are you for real' look. "So would you like ginseng or jasmine for tea?"

Zuko looked at Iroh's face. "Did you call for us just to drink a cup of tea? Also, jasmine please." Zuko sounded irritated.

Before he can say something more, Azula interrupted Zuko. "Ginseng then, Uncle Fire Lord. Zuko may not be doing anything but eating his girlfriend's face off, I was practicing my fire bending." Azula made a sarcastic statement just like having a normal talk. _Ahh, typical Azula_ Iroh thought _this must be what they were talking about while coming here._

This caused Zuko to blush. Before he can protest, Iroh intercepted their conversation "Haha children, you remind me and Ozai when we were your age." He turned to Azula "How many times do I have to say it? You can call me just Uncle, Azula. Also, do you really want ginseng or did u say it just to cross with Zuko?" Azula didn't say anything. "I am making jasmine then." Azula shrugged. Iroh heard her saying _whatever_. He started brewing the tea. "Now Zuko, Azula" Iroh looked at them respectfully and continued talking in a serious tone. "There is a story I want to tell you. You've already know it but I want to remind you its importance." Then he gave his classic big smile "But who can tell a story without tea" After a few minutes, tea was brewed and Iroh poured the tea to their cups. "Now let's start the story."

Iroh took a sip of his tea and started the tale. " _A long time ago, in your great-grandfather Sozin's era, there was a conflict in the Fire Nation between Avatar Roku, your mother's grandfather, and Fire Lord Sozin. They grew up together as you know. They are best friends maybe we can call it brother-at-arms. They grew up and their ideal changed. Sozin wanted to rule the world in his iron grip but, as Avatar's main objective, Roku wanted to at peace without a nation controlling others. They argued about this matter. Avatar Roku tried to make Sozin see the reason but it was hopeless. With this they grew apart and the conflict between them started to grow. People heard this and half of the Fire Nation supported Sozin while other half stood with Roku. Avatar Roku was away in order to conceal other nations and thus led to civil war. While this was happening, Sozin was making secret invasion plans to take over other nations. Hearing this Avatar returned to Fire Nation immediately. He stormed to the throne room of this place and confronted Sozin. After understanding that he cannot change Sozin's idea of Fire Nation Supreme, Roku gave Sozin two choices: to let go of this sick notion or to die. Sozin attacked Roku while Roku's back was turned to him and thus, Sozin made his choice. He left Roku no choice but to kill him and Roku did it. After him my father Azulon became Fire Lord and Avatar Roku gave him some ultimatums to not to share same fate as his father before him and kept an eye on Fire Nation until the day he died. Don't get it wrong though. It wasn't just Fire Nation he did this, it was all nations: Water Tribes, Air Nomads and Earth Kingdom. He simply didn't want another country to take advantage of Fire Nation's situation. Ever since that fateful day, no nation tried to do the same thing in the fear of angering the Avatar. But... it was 100 years ago and, you see, the new Avatar isn't as strict as Roku."_ With that Iroh finished his fifth cup of tea.

Confusion could have been read by Zuko and Azula's face. Zuko opened his mouth to say something but as always Azula beat him to it. "Uncle Fire Lord, I don't know about Zuko but I knew this story ever since I'm five-year-old. Did you summon us to hear this, the most known tale, from you?"

Iroh took another sip from his tea. "Yes... and no" Azula was about to retort but Iroh signaled her to stop. "I retold this because I wanted you to understand something. Nothing stays same way. The only thing that is constant is the change. **(Heraclitus)** And the world we live in is on the verge of war.Somedrastic actions will be needed." With that Iroh stood up and then so did Zuko and Azula. "I'm really sorry to involve you but there is no other way." He was looking at his feet when he said this then he started to walk toward his chambers.

"Uncle! WAIT!" Zuko shouted. Iroh turned to look at him. "I'm sorry. I didn't mean to yell but what did you mean by that? You summoned us and retold an ancient story then you said sorry and walked away. What's the meaning of this?" Zuko pleaded.

Iroh sighed and said "You both will learn what I mean when the right time comes." He continued his way towards his chambers to meet with his brother and sister-in-law.

After Iroh left royal gardens, Zuko turned to Azula "Do you have any idea what's that about?"

Azula put her one hand under her chin and checked the other's nails. "No idea dear brother but not to worry I'll find out soon and I might tell you what's about" She sighed. "Aghh, I need manicure! Will you continue sucking Mai's face off or I can borrow her for girl time?"

Zuko blushed at this statement and put Iroh's talk aside in his mind. Right now he had better things to do such as not trying to kill Azula. "AZULAAAAA!" Azula sprinted after hearing her brother screaming her name. Zuko chased after her. "IF ONLY I GET MY HANDS ON YOU AZULA!"

"AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE?!" Ursa's voice echoed in Fire Lord chambers. Ursa got angrier if that was possible. "AN ARRANGED MARRIAGE?!" Ursa turned Iroh. She couldn't her voice" ARE YOU OUT OF YOUR MIND?!"

Ozai tried to conceal his wife "Ursa calm down! You are talking to Fire Lord, come to your senses now!" He reached her to calm her down but Ursa pushed his hands away.

"DON'T _CALM DOWN_ TO ME" Ursa took deep breathes. "HOW CAN...you stay calm Ozai? We are talking about a _girl. A 14-year-old girl_ getting married _._ Ozai, how can I calm down easily?" It was like she forgot Iroh was in the room with them.

Ozai spoke calmly "If Fire Lord sees this is the only way to ensure peace then what choice do we have?" He took Ursa's hands into his own and restrained her. "Dear brother are you sure about this?" Iroh nodded. "Then I'm okay with this."

Iroh spoke "I will send an urgent message to Southern Water Tribe." He turned to Ursa "Ursa, please try to understand this. A war is brewing on. Earth Kingdom has been training more troops, raising taxes and lowering the age of becoming a soldier. This isn't normal, Ursa." He was trying to smooth Ursa. "Earth Kingdom is preparing for war. Air nomads don't want anything to do with this earthly attachments and Avatar cannot understand politics between nations. Water Tribes are our only hope. Since Princess Yue is already married, Southern Water Tribe's alliance is needed. Don't you want you kinds, your grandkids to live in peace? This is the only way, I'm afraid. If there was any other way, I would do it, believe me Ursa."

Ursa pulled her hands from her husband and turned to Iroh, tears forming in her eyes " I know Iroh, I know. But what about Lu-Ten? Why can't he marry?"

Iroh sighed. Seems like he was doing this a lot today. "You know too well that Lu-Ten is crown-prince and he needs to marry someone from Fire Nation. And don't worry they will have 4 years get to know each other since 18 is the legal marriage age in Fire Nation." He went to his desk and pulled a scroll and ink. "Now I'm inviting royal family to introduce the children. You can leave any time you want."

Ursa turned to leave with Ozai behind her. He said after closing the door of Fire Lord's chambers. "You should be proud. She will have the honor of representing the country."

Ursa turned to him and hissed. "You are _really_ comfortable with 14-year-old girl being engaged with someone she doesn't know. You realise that she is _our daughter_ , right?"

Ozai smirked evilly "I do _realise_ that and that's why I'm very proud of her becoming a representer, my dear wife"

 **Question time:**

 **Should the second pairing be Sokkla?**

 **If Azula marries Sokka, does Katara become Zuko's sister-in-law? (I only know the answer for my culture)**

 **I've come up with the conversations and events while swimming so warn me if they are bad, awful and crappy or don't make any sense. Also don't forget to review :) peace out ~crazyaboutto**


End file.
